1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator including a water purifying unit to supply purified water into a dispenser and/or icemaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an appliance designed to supply low-temperature cold air into a storage compartment in which food is stored, thus keeping the food fresh at a low temperature. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment in which food is kept at a freezing temperature or lower, and a refrigerating compartment in which food is kept at a temperature slightly above the freezing temperature.
Recently, a variety of large-scale refrigerators have been brought to market in consideration of convenience and need for additional storage space. Examples of these refrigerators include, e.g., a general type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment is defined in an upper region thereof, a double door type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment is defined in a left or right region thereof, and a combined type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment is defined in a lower region thereof.
Some of the above-mentioned refrigerators include a dispenser to discharge beverages from a front side of a door, or an icemaker to make ice within a storage compartment.
These refrigerators conventionally include a water supply system to supply water to the dispenser provided at the front side of the door or the icemaker within a freezing compartment, a water purifying filer to purify the water to be supplied, and a water tank in which the purified water is stored.
The water purifying filter and water tank are separated from each other. The water tank is mainly provided in the rear of a refrigerating compartment, and the water purifying filter is provided in one side of an upper region of the refrigerating compartment.
Accordingly, a storage compartment of conventional refrigerators may include a space for installation of the water purifying filter and water tank. This results in deterioration in space utility of the storage compartment and makes it difficult for a user to access the water purifying filter upon replacement thereof.
Further, a heater may be provided to prevent the water tank provided in the rear of the refrigerating compartment from freezing due to cold air, resulting in increased manufacturing costs.
Furthermore, when the water supply system is provided independently of the water purifying filter and water tank, a water supply pipe connected therebetween has an increased length and thus, the water supply system has a complicated configuration.